Blinding Light
by RoseinThorns
Summary: She is his heart, she is his light and she is the only one that can save them all... RikuXOC, SoraXKairi  Rated M for later chapters.


Thunder crashed in the sky above, the clouds grew ever darker. A storm was coming, one the inhabitants of this world have never seen before. No one knew what was coming of course, no one could fathom the possibilities that such a storm could bring. Especially when such possibilities include that which is only thought of as fantasy, make believe, a child's nightmare. However, there is nothing to worry the citizens of the town which this unusual turn of events is taking place in, well, save one young woman. For you see, this one female, naive to the ways of the universe, holds the key to so stopping what is happening outside the world's protective bubble. Holds the key to saving numerous lives, and holds the key to protecting one young man from certain destruction.

Airi ran, she ran as fast and as hard as she could through the darkened streets of her home. Street lights went out as she passed by them, the sounds of the creatures following her echoed off of the buildings walls. She didn't understand why this was happening to her, what where these things. Some of them small, almost ant like in structure. Their antennas twitched and moved around, yet others were huge monstrosities. All of them were only seconds behind her. Airi had been coming home late from work when the attack happened. The brunette had screamed but no one had come from their homes to help. Her big hazel eyes watched as they rose from the ground, like shadows detaching from all around her. They started to chase her then; her legs were starting to burn. She knew she didn't have much longer till they gave out on her. It would be over then, 'oh please…' she begged in her mind to anyone, 'please…someone save me!' She tripped then and twisted her ankle, it was over, she was done for, Airi let out a screech as they descended upon her.

"Riku!" Kairi whipped around to find her boyfriend, Sora, come charging through the door. He leaped at the bed in front of her and held his best friend down as he kicked and screamed in pain. Donald and Goofy followed in after him and helped hold down Riku's legs, "Kairi…when did he start this?" Kairi was frantically looking for sedatives in the cupboards.

"A few moments before you guys got here. He's been getting steadily worse, the darkness is starting to come back. His fever has been spiking and he's been delirious."

Sora watched as Riku stared with blank eyes at the ceiling, screaming and hollering as the darkness was trying to claw its way back into his mind. He sighed, "we have to find her Kairi…this can't go on. He's going to die." Riku's silvery hair was matted against his face with sweat. Once vibrant aquamarine eyes were dull and lifeless and his once slightly tanned flawless skin was now cold and pale.

King Mickey burst into the room at that moment, "Sora! We got a live one! Thousands of Heartless are descending down onto this very world. They're all concentrating on one town in particular. It's her Sora…it's gotta be her, they've found her before we could!" King Mickey looked at him with narrowed eyes, waiting for a response.

The keyblade master cursed under his breath, "we can't just leave him like this…" He looked around and spotted some leather straps used for tying down cargo in the ship. Reaching up, he grabbed them and handed some to Donald and Goofy, "help me tie him down, Kairi, you stay here. We have to go get the girl." Once Riku was secured enough that he wasn't going to hurt himself thrashing around, Sora and the others raced off into the stormy night towards the source of the Heartless. Moving quickly through the streets, they approached the horde in record time. Sora skidded around the last corner just in time to see a young woman trip and fall. He saw the Heartless bear down on her and she screeched in horror.

Wasting no more time, Sora launched himself forward, "she is not yours to take!" he bellowed out and slashed the front line of Heartless down in a strike of blinding light.

Airi watched in amazement as a young man, probably no older then she was, obliterate the front of the mass of monsters with one huge slash of, well, she supposed it was a sword. It looked more like some sort of over sized key. He landed in front of her and crouched ready to strike again, but the creatures seemed to be terrified of him and they started to slink away back into the darkness. The young man, seeming satisfied that they weren't going to come back at the moment, turned towards her. He had beautiful blue eyes and spiky brown hair. He seemed like some type of knight as he wore silver armor and a long white cloak. There was an emblem on his right breastplate that bore the words, Knights of the Keyblade Covenant. She jumped when he offered his hand suddenly, "My name is Sora, I'm here to help you…" Airi looked up at him for a moment and took his hand.

"You can call me Airi…Sora. Thanks for…saving me." She stood up but had to hop slightly because of her ankle.

Sora looked down at it, "you twisted it I take it?" She nodded.

"Yeah, when I tripped earlier. I would have been a goner, what were those things anyways?" She looked up at him again, he was slightly taller then her 5'3", possibly 5'9"?

She hadn't noticed the small duck like creature grouped with the tall dog like man and another smaller mouse like male. Airi blinked as the duck spoke up, "those were Heartless Airi!"

Sora, sensing her uneasiness, chuckled, "um, Airi…this is Donald, Goofy and King Mickey." Airi looked at him then back to the other three.

"…King…Mickey?" Sora laughed again.

The King smirked but then got serious, "Sora, we have to get her back to the ship. Riku needs her." Airi watched as Sora nodded solemnly and moved his eyes to hers.

"Airi, we have a dear friend that is in great need of your assistance. We have to get you there fast, may I carry you to expedite the traveling?"

Airi blinked at him but could only nod in the affirmative as a response. Sora smiled at her and immediately bent down and swept her legs up from under her, cradling her in his arms tightly. She was surprised at how strong he was, now even more surprised at how fast he could move while carrying her. In mere seconds they flew out of the town she called home. Airi watched as it grew smaller and smaller into the growing darkness. The storm still bellowing above them. They streaked past open fields and other towns she recognized and finally came to a stop in front of what looked like a space ship. Sora ran up the steps and into the craft, the others following close behind. Airi tried her best to see where he was taking her as they weaved through corridors.

The young woman started when she heard a sudden scream. It sounded like someone was being torn apart, they sounded like they were in agony. She looked up at Sora, his face was grim, he'd heard it too. Did that scream belong to the friend that he'd told her about earlier? Turning one last corner, they entered a doorway and the sound immediately grew louder with no walls to muffle it. Airi only had a split second to take in the surroundings, a small room with one bed, some cupboards, a closet for clothing, a young woman who looked very tired and worn, and as Sora drew closer to the bed, a young man that Airi could tell was extremely handsome. However his face was now contorted in pain and he looked like he'd been battling a fever for a while.

The woman stood up and sighed in relief, "you found her…thank goodness, I don't think he's going to last much longer."

Sora quickly deposited Airi onto the previously occupied seat, "yeah…got there just in time too, Heartless had almost gotten to her. Airi…" She snapped her gaze from the bed to Sora, "I need you to just…touch him…anywhere on his skin please…He has to feel you."

Airi blinked and looked back to the man on the bed. All she had to do was touch him? That almost seemed too easy, but if that's what they needed from her, then she'd do it. Reaching out slowly towards his cold skin, Airi felt a sudden warmth and light spread throughout her body as her fingers made contact with his cheek. The whole room lit up with a bright white light and the occupants were awestruck. It made all of them feel at peace in an instant, loved and cared for. Airi watched as the color slowly started to return to the young mans face and spread to his other limbs. He started to calm and eyes began to shine again. A few more moments passed, and he turned his eyes on Airi. His gaze was intense and heated, startled Airi pulled her hand away. Their eyes never left each others, she had the sudden urge to reach out and move one of the silvery strands of hair from his face. The moment was broken however when Sora moved next to them, "Riku…how are you feeling?" Airi looked up at Sora then back to Riku, so that's what his name was.

Riku shook his head and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Doing this made the mess of covers that had been laid over him fall off revealing a very well toned chest and sweat pants that seemed to just hang on his slim waist. Airi blinked and looked away blushing, she'd never seen a man more beautiful then the one in front of her. Said man sighed and looked at everyone, "well…" Airi almost fainted, he had the most wonderful voice, "the darkness seems to have receded back, and my fever is gone. I'm not in pain anymore…so…I guess I feel fine." He smirked up at Sora and the others.

Kairi flung her arms around his neck crying, "Riku! We thought we were going to lose you!"

Riku chuckled and stroked the girls hair gently, "don't worry Kairi…I'm alright now, speaking of which Sora," he looked back up to the other man, "how did you manage to do this anyways?" Riku didn't seem to realize any of what had happened a few moments ago. Airi froze knowing the conversation was heading towards her.

Sora smiled and motioned to her, "well…you have Airi to thank for that. She's the one Riku…the one that the Old Seer told us about." Riku turned towards me then and Kairi stood up next to Sora who put his arm around her for comfort.

Riku scooted closer to me and lifted my face up with his finger gently, "Airi…" She blinked and blushed bright red again, "that's a very pretty name. Thank you…for coming, thank you for saving me."

Nodding softly Airi could barely get any words out so she settled on, "y-your welcome."

Riku laughed again and turned to the others, "quiet little thing isn't she?" They all nodded and laughed as well.

Sora clapped me on the shoulder, "well…I suppose we should get going now-"

Immediately thinking he was referring to taking her back home, Airi leapt to her feet, "you can't! I can't go back there! Those monsters will kill me!" Surprised by her sudden outburst, everyone was quiet for a moment, then Riku spoke up and took her hand gently.

"Hmm…I suppose I spoke too soon about you being quiet, I don't think he meant taking you back home Airi…" She looked down at Riku then back to Sora.

"You…didn't?" Sora shook his head.

"No Airi, I'm sorry if it sounded like that. You'll be staying with us from now on. I'll have to inform your family of this, but right now it's important we get as far away from here as possible. The Heartless are just regrouping getting ready for another attack." Airi was silent for a moment.

"So…will I ever see my family again? My home?" She waited patiently for an answer, Riku still holding her hand. Noting in the back of her mind, she felt no immediate need to remove her hand from his, it felt right for some reason. Quickly brushing this aside though for more important matters, Airi put her attention back on Sora when he spoke again.

"Well…as of right now Airi, I'm sorry…I don't see any time in the foreseeable future that you will be with them again. For a number of reasons, one of which is that it's much too dangerous for you to be alone. Not to mention it will put their lives at risk as well. You also need to stay near Riku, we don't know when he'll relapse again or if he will at all. There are a lot of unknowns right now and I apologize for this, but we'll try to answer all of your questions at the Keyblade Covenants compound." He sounded sad as he explained this to her.

Airi sat slowly down in the chair again with a blank stare at the floor, 'I'll never see my family again? Well…if it'll keep them safe…I suppose it's the best for everyone.' She looked up startled when she felt Riku squeeze her hand, trying to console her. Sora looked back at the others in the room.

"Alright guys, lets get going…we need to put as much space and jet fuel between us and this planet as fast as possible." With a whirl of activity and shouting the others filed out of the room to take care of their specific duties leaving Airi and Riku alone.

They were silent for some time, long enough that Airi felt the ship start up and take off. Finally deciding that he'd had enough of the silence Riku got up. Airi watched him as he moved about the room getting some clothing out of his closet to change into.

She couldn't help but feel he needed to keep resting and decided to voice her concern, "um…Ri-Riku?"

The handsome 19 year old turned towards her, "hm? What's up?"

She fidgeted slightly, usually she wasn't so nervous and shy, but after everything that had happened, and the fact that he was standing there half naked in front of her. Not to mention he was drop dead gorgeous, she was feeling a little self conscious. Shifting in the seat she looked at her hands, "well…um…shouldn't…you be resting? I mean, when I saw you at first…you looked on the verge of death…" Her voice got very quiet at the end and Riku watched her for a moment.

She heard him move towards her and kneel in front of her, "Airi…I'm absolutely fine thanks to you. I assure you, there's no need for me to be resting so much."

Looking at him she blushed again for what she felt was the millionth time that night, "but…I don't even understand what I did…all I did was touch you. Your cheek to be exact but…this bright light filled the room and felt this warmth spread through me and then move to you. I have no idea what it was…"

Riku nodded, "I do…but, that explanation will have to wait. You've had a long night and a lot of stuff dumped on you. For now I think its best that YOU rest." He stood up again and grabbed her hand pulling her with him. Surprised at the sudden movement, Airi stumbled slightly making Riku catch her and pull her against his still bare chest. He was obviously taller then Sora, at least 6 feet.

"Riku…I…um…" He waited patiently, "um…never mind…" Airi moved away from him quickly and fidgeted with the hem of her jacket. Riku watched her, a knowing look coming to his face. He knew better then to push someone in her predicament though and left it at that. He could feel what the Old Seer had told Sora, him and Kairi a while back starting to unfold. He didn't want to scare her though, so Riku turned back to what he was doing before. Pulling a t-shirt over himself, he put some shoes on and moved towards the door. Airi still stood there in the middle of the room unsure of what to do.

Riku turned back towards her, "feel free to use my bed if you'd like to sleep. It might be best, it'll be a while till we reach the compound." Nodding softly, Airi watched as Riku smiled at her and shut the door behind him. Shifting towards the bed, she laid down and put her head on the pillow. Sniffing lightly, she noticed a faint pleasant smell that must have been Riku. Feeling comforted by his scent, she burrowed into the covers and closed her eyes, small tears falling softly onto the sheets.

It was some time later that a small knock came from outside the door. Upon not hearing anything, Riku opened the door slowly not expecting the sight that awaited him. Airi lay curled up under his blankets, small breaths coming from her perfect lips and her eyes closed in blissful sleep. He could make out the small tear tracks on her cheeks when he got closer, 'she's been crying…' Kneeling before the bed, he brought his hand up and brushed her hair from her face softly. Riku smirked, "that Old Seer was right…I did fall in love fast…" leaning forward, he brushed his lips against hers ever so gently so he didn't wake her with it. Sadly, it did wake her and Airi's eyes fluttered open slowly. Riku quickly pulled back, afraid he'd been caught but one look at her bewildered expression made him think otherwise. He sat on the chair by the bed and watched as she stretched, taking in the sight of her perfectly formed hips, slim waist and pleasing bust size. Shaking his head, he cleared his throat, not entirely sure Airi was aware of his presence. Airi jumped slightly then turned towards him, he smirked, "hey there sleeping beauty…" She blushed and sat up.

"Um…hi…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to sleep so much." Riku smiled and shook his head.

"No, I'm glad you did, you probably needed it to get your thoughts together. We're here anyways, I just came to get you." Upon hearing this, Airi shot up.

"Oh! I…I guess we should get off the ship then…I hope I didn't make you guys wait" she started to panic slightly.

Riku stood up and gripped her arms gently, "Airi…it's alright, the others went to get everything situated. I wanted to let you sleep a little more so I waited. Sora wanted to talk to you now though…trust me when I say I tried my best for the cause of your sleep…but he won out. It is important we discuss what's going on." Airi giggled then his face broke into a huge smile, suddenly his arms were wrapping tightly around her and she ceased all noises, "thank goodness…I'm glad you're laughing. I was afraid you were going into depression…" He pulled back slightly and looked her in the eyes. Airi couldn't help but feel like there was a string pulling them together then as they stared at each other. Riku's eyes started to close as they got ever nearer, and Airi started to tilt her head in anticipation. They were so close that they could feel each others hot breath on their faces. Airi could almost feel his lips, they were just millimeters away.

"Riku!" Sora's voice thundered up through the hallway with Sora himself following. Airi and Riku immediately jumped apart like a fire had started. Sora paused in the doorway looking at them both quizzically.

Riku clenched his fists and growled out, "what…Sora…" Knowing he'd obviously interrupted something, Sora quickly spilled what he needed to say.

"Riku, Airi we need you guys down in the meeting room right away please. Meetings starting." And with that, Sora disappeared as fast as he had come. Airi shuffled her feet and looked up at Riku through her lashes.

Riku in turn was avoiding her face all together and stared at the door, "we should ah…probably get going then." He took her hand in his and led her away out of the ship. Airi was amazed at what she saw, the compound looked more like a beautiful mansion then the militaristic group of buildings she was expecting. After observing the grounds, she became painfully aware that she was being stared at. Her eyes roved around and saw many people watching her and many whispering amongst themselves. Someone called out to Riku then, "welcome back Commander!" A young woman ran up to Riku, she was fairly cute, wearing what looked like a school uniform with the same emblem that Sora had on his clothing.

Riku nodded at her, "Recruit…what can I do for you?" The girl smiled up at him, pointedly ignoring Airi who was standing extremely close to him and still holding his hand.

"Well, me and some others were wondering if you were going to be teaching Combat Tactics 250 again this semester." Airi idly wondered if the 'others' she was referring to was the small group of girls by the stairs of another building giggling and watching them. She rolled her eyes then and looked back to the other female.

Riku smiled and shook his head, "we haven't yet decided that I'm afraid. But there will be postings for lessons and training soon I assure you. Unfortunately I can not continue this conversation as I have very pressing matters I must attend too. If you want to discuss this further, come to my office during visiting hours some day before the semester starts. Farewell then…" He started to move past her quickly and pulled Airi forward so that he could wrap his arm around her shoulders and usher her away. The girl shot Airi a nasty glare that Riku didn't catch, but it wasn't lost on Airi that's for sure. She sighed, 'I have a feeling I'm going to get bullied here…' The rest was a blur they were moving so quickly, almost like when Sora had carried her from her town. Riku slammed through some double doors and they entered a large meeting room. A long table with cushy chairs was placed in the center and the others where already seated. Airi spotted two chairs on the right side, and realized they were heading right for it.

King Mickey sat at the head and Sora next to him on the left with Kairi next to him. Airi was getting a feeling of the hierarchy at work here. The girl had called Riku Commander, which probably means him and Sora share that rank and the only one they report to is King Mickey himself. Airi didn't even bother to think about the rest of the ranking system, she figured she'd learn it soon enough anyways. They sat down finally and King Mickey cleared his throat, "alright…now that everyone is present we may begin. I'm sure everyone but Airi is aware of the current situation correct?" There were nods and affirmatives voiced around the table, "alright then, Airi…" he turned towards me now, "I would first like to explain to you why you're here." She nodded for him to continue, "right then, as I'm sure you've already realized, you have the ability to keep Riku's inner darkness at bay. This is extremely important as he and Sora are our strongest fighters against the Heartless. If he were to be out of combat for any reason, we'd be severely limited with only one of them active. Sora and Riku work as a team, their major attacks work off of each other. So you can see what I'm getting at here." Airi nodded again, sure, why not? King Mickey smiled, "so it's for this very reason we are very happy that you are with us. Now, as to how this all works, I don't even know. I would actually like to conduct an experiment after the meeting. To see if the effect of you on Riku is distance oriented or not. Hopefully it's not time determined…that would be a much more difficult issue to deal with. Would that be alright with you Riku? I know it's dangerous to do that considering…" Riku cut him off.

"It's fine…I'd like to know as well. It'll make it easier for me to plan accordingly." Airi watched them as they talked back and forth about the different plans for a moment.

Sora finally cut in, "King Mickey…Riku…back to the subject please…" The other two nodded and King Mickey cleared his throat.

"Right well then, the other issue we're dealing with is the Old Seer's prophecy. Airi was the first part, the other part, um, I suspect Riku would like to speak to you about that privately Airi," Riku nodded then the King continued, "she also spoke of a great darkness starting to gain strength and power. I have heard whispers of it throughout the worlds now, it's coming. We need to be ready for it. And finally Airi…we need to train you to bring out your keyblade…"

Airi looked confused then, "…key…blade?"

Sora smiled, "yeah…that sword you saw me use when I saved you?" Airi nodded and formed a small 'o' shape with her mouth.

"Yes, you see Airi, we have a special name for you, you are the wielder of the Keyblade of Light. That is why you are able to keep the darkness in Riku away like this. But you have to know how to use this power if you're going to be able to fulfill your full destiny." Everyone looked at her then.

"Full…destiny…what exactly…is that?" Her voice wavered at the end.

King Mickey smiled and looked her directly in the eyes, "well…to save us all…" Airi froze, she was supposed to save everyone? Her? She could barely save herself last night. She looked down at her hands then and sighed.

"I think you have the wrong person King Mickey…I'm no hero…" He kept smiling.

"Ah but don't you see Airi…it's for that very reason that we have the right person. You care Airi, you're loving and caring and just…the brightest light in the darkest of nights." She blushed at this and shrank back in her chair.

King Mickey clapped his hands then, "alright, I suppose that's going to be it for now guys, Riku, Airi, if you'd be so kind as to help me with the experiment now." They both nodded and Sora got up with them, ready to hold onto Riku in case he started to thrash again. Kairi took Airi's hand and started to lead her away from Riku.

"Let us know if we've gone too far alright?" Kairi called back to them.

Riku laughed, "oh…you'll know…" Kairi sighed and they were out the door. They walked in silence listening for any screams. It wasn't till about 7 yards they heard Riku's scream of agony. Kairi quickly marked the distance and both raced back to the meeting room. Bursting through the door, Airi cried out as she saw Riku on the floor writhing in pain. His eyes were wide and searching for her wildly and he screamed out her name as his back arched off the ground and slammed back down. She slid onto her knees next to him and gathered him up in her arms hugging him tightly. The others backed off as he immediately calmed and the darkness receded once again.

Sora put a hand to his forehead, "so…it's distance…how far?"

He turned to Kairi, "about 7 yards or so…I marked it."

Nodding, Sora knelt down next to Airi and Riku, "we'll have something made to give you two warning of the distance…Riku, are you ok?" Riku nodded but said nothing, holding onto Airi tightly and burying his face into her shirt. Sora looked to Airi and then got up and started towards the door with the others, "take care of him Airi…we'll see you at diner." She nodded and turned her attention towards Riku again.

Stroking his hair gently, she felt him slowly calm even more, his heart rate was returning to normal and his breathing was becoming regular again. He took a deep breath and his eyes turned up towards hers, "I don't know what I'd do without you…" Airi blinked and smiled at him cupping his cheek gently.

"I didn't do much…" Riku shook his head and sat up pulling Airi into his lap.

"No…you do more then you realize." He was quiet then, Airi laid her head on his chest and listened to his strong heart. She felt his voice vibrate as he started to talk again, "I need to tell you the other part of the prophecy Airi…the one that King Mickey didn't want to discuss openly." She nodded and listened attentively. Riku took a deep breath, "the other part of this whole thing is…Airi…me and you…we're…well…"

Airi stopped him then, "we fall in love don't we? We're supposed to be together…" Riku looked down at her surprised.

"Well…um…yeah, how did you…?"

She giggled, "it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see what's happening between us Riku. That 'almost' kiss earlier in the ship…what we're doing now…I admit it's fast but…the heart wants what it wants right?" Riku smiled and hugged her closer.

"That's it…I'm glad that it's out, been nagging at me this whole time." Airi smiled and hugged him. Riku started to get up then, "come on, let's get going. I want to show you where you're going to be staying. Also, we got to get you enrolled in the school. Can't have you sticking out more then you already have." Airi gapped at him.

"And what does that mean?" Riku smirked and led her down the corridor and out the door.

"Please, you can't tell me you didn't see everyone staring at you? Let me explain something here. At this academy for the Keyblade Covenant, we train potential keyblade candidates. Now, they'll be no where near as powerful as me or Sora, or you after you train. But they'll wield a keyblade regardless which is instrumental in our struggle against the Heartless. Now, Sora and I are the top rank you can get under the King. We're both Commander, Kairi is the head medic, Donald the head wizard, Goofy is in charge of defense and guard training-"

Airi stopped him, "Goofy?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Riku chuckled, "I know I know…he's actually really good at it though. But the 5 of us make up the Elite Knights. We teach the classes, we train the recruits etc. No one in this academy though ever gets very close to us because of the fact that we don't want them to get too attached. We tend to have a high turn over rate considering if you can't bring out a keyblade within your first year, you're out." Airi blinked and nodded, that made sense, why stay at a Keyblade academy if you can't even use one?

"So…those girls earlier?" Riku looked down at her for second then forward again.

"Yes…that is exactly what we try to discourage. However, it still happens. Not so much for Sora since its common knowledge he and Kairi are very much in love and nothing is ever going to break them apart. It's more me, which, I'm very sorry is going to give you some trouble sooner or later." He squeezed her hand gently as he led her into another building. It was obviously a dormitory and Airi wondered which room she'd be staying in.

"Yeah…the girl that was talking to you earlier gave me a pretty nasty look behind your back." She looked back to him.

"Oh really? Well then…we'll just have to show them they can't separate us either." Airi blinked and blushed red at that. As they walked, some of the recruits would stare as they passed.

"Also, at diner time, don't sit with the recruits, you come straight to the head table with me and the others do you understand?" Riku pushed some doors open and started to walk up some stairs.

"Uh, yeah…why don't you want me with the other recruits?" Airi questioned as an after thought.

Riku shrugged and went through some more doors on the second floor, this floor was much more quiet, "not a huge reason, just I don't want you somewhere I can't see you. For obvious reasons…and I'm afraid you might be isolated anyways because of the special treatment we're obviously giving you. I wish it wasn't that way…people can be petty sometimes…" They stopped in front of a door now, it wasn't anything spectacular and Riku produced a key. He pointed to the right of the door, "that's Sora and Kairi's room…" he pointed to the left, "that's Donalds, to the left of him is Goofy and to the right of Sora and Kairi is the King when he's here from Disney Castle." Airi nodded in understanding, 'so…I don't even get to stay with the other recruits…' Riku opened the door and walked inside. Airi followed him, inside and took in the surroundings.

There was desk, some pictures on the wall of different scenery. A full sized bed and a large closet which, to her surprise was already half full with uniforms and casual clothes. Someone was already in here? Then it hit her.

"Riku…am I staying with you?" He smirked.

"Didn't take you long did it? Yes, you'll be staying with me. And before you protest," Airi had opened her mouth but quickly closed it, "I won't do anything to you, it's more because of the whole distance thing. Not to mention…I just want you near me." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. Laying his head on top of hers, he sighed softly, "you have no idea how long I've waited for you…" Airi smiled and hugged him back. The little moment was interrupted however by a soft knock on the door. Riku cursed under his breath and pulled away from Airi, "who the hell is that now?" He walked over and opened the door. There stood the same girl from earlier, she glanced past Riku and saw Airi standing there in the middle of the room. Her face immediately went sour. Riku glared at the girl and crossed his arms over his toned chest, which you could easily tell under the dark shirt he was wearing, "what?"

It was more of a statement then a question and the girl suddenly became nervous, "um…well…I was wondering…if you'd…um…"

Riku was getting annoyed, he obviously didn't like getting interrupted when he was alone with Airi, "you know you're not allowed up here ever. Spit it out now or leave Recruit…"

Airi was surprised he was being so stern with this girl. The girl blanched and then glared angrily at Airi, she brushed past Riku to his astonishment and entered the room. Stomping up to Airi she slapped her across the face. Riku saw red in that instant and the girl yelled at the top of her lungs, "then why is she up here! Who the hell does she think she is getting to be in Commander Riku's room!" She didn't even see him coming before he'd grabbed her by the arm and threw her across the room and out the door.

Riku stood looming in the doorway, eyes wide with anger, "that girl…is more important then you'll ever know, and YOU…how dare you even lay a FINGER on her! The academic year hasn't even started and we might already have our first expulsion." The girl cried out in horror.

"No please! My parents wanted me to become a keyblade wielder!" Riku glared at her.

"Then you should have thought about that before you slapped her…" Airi walked up and put her hand on Riku's arm.

His eyes quickly softened as he looked at her smaller form, "Riku…she just really likes you…let it go this time. I wasn't hurt very badly see?" She turned her face towards him. There was only a red mark where girl had hit her. Riku reached up and touched the spot softly eliciting a small hiss from Airi.

Glaring again he wrapped his arm around her and buried his face in her hair whispering, "you say you weren't hurt badly…but you still feel pain if I touch it…she needs to be punished Airi…" Riku raised his head up then to look at her and stroked a strand of hair from her face gently, "not to mention she showed blatant disregard for the rules, do you understand?" Airi nodded slowly and Riku turned back to the girl who was getting up now and brushing herself off. Putting Airi behind him, he shook his head, "you should be grateful to Airi, Recruit…her being as kind and compassionate as she is saved your ass. Now, I will discuss this matter with Commander Sora and we will decide on an appropriate punishment…what is your name and class number?" The girl was silent and glaring at Airi, Riku growled low in his throat, "RECRUIT!"

The girl jumped as Riku yelled, "Crystal Nova, Class A1 Commander!" Riku nodded then and narrowed his eyes.

His voice was dangerously low, "now…get lost…" Crystal squeaked in fright and scampered off disappearing down the stairs in seconds. Riku sighed and turned back to Airi, "I'm sorry you had to see that Airi…sometimes, this job requires me to be stricter then I'd like too…but she crossed the line even for my tolerance."

Airi nodded, "I understand Riku…I'm sorry…me being here is causing you trouble." She rubbed her arms as she said this, it was a bit chilly. Riku shook his head and grabbed a jacket that was hanging on his desk chair.

"You aren't causing any trouble Airi…I wouldn't have it any other way…here." He helped her shrug the jacket on and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Riku whispered softly in her ear, "…I love you…" Air blushed and put her hands on his arms feeling warm and comfortable wrapped inside his bigger jacket.

Airi looked up at him from behind her, "I love you too Riku…" A beautiful smile graced his lips.

"Thank goodness for that…I would go crazy if you didn't" he chuckled, "come on, lets get you registered and then go to the mess hall for diner ok? I hear they're serving pizza tonight!" Airi laughed and followed Riku down the hall after he had locked the room up.

They quickly made their way across the courtyard from the grouping of dormitories towards the Administration building. Like the other structures, it too was very pretty in design. This whole place was wonderful, Airi smiled and jogged to catch up to Riku's longer stride. He took her hand in his as they entered the building, marble floors led up to a large counter. Chairs were set up for people to wait in case it got busy. The setting sun shone in through the windows, and it made Riku's silvery hair glisten. They stopped in front of the counter and the woman sitting there looked up and smiled at them. Her voice was so pleasant, "hello Commander, is the one you were speaking with Commander Sora about a while ago?"

Riku nodded at her, "it is…could you get her all set up Heather? Make sure she is attending all classes I teach. She can be no farther then 7 yards from me at any time. Also a few uniforms," he gave Airi an appreciative look, "she's got a small frame, tiny waist but…" Heather looked up from what she was writing as Riku motioned to the chest area. Airi turned bright red realizing what he was talking about.

Huffing and crossing her arms she looked at her feet, "sorry my boobs are huge!" Riku and Heather both started to laugh.

Riku hugged Airi tightly, "love that is nothing to be sorry for I assure you!" Heather smiled and started to get some papers together and handed them to Airi.

"Here you go dear, just fill these out for me and we'll get you all squared away ok?" Stomping over to one of the seats, she grumbled and began to put her information down on the forms. Riku sat next to her as Heather went off into the back room to find a uniform suitable for Airi.

A few minutes later, she had finished the forms and walked back up to the counter just in time to see Heather come out of the back with uniforms in hand. Airi handed her the paperwork, "here you go, I think I filled out everything correctly…"

Heather looked it over, "yep looks like it, thank you my dear." She turned to Riku, "you two can go to diner now, I'll have her schedule ready by tomorrow morning. You can pick it up any time."

Riku nodded and motioned for Airi to take the uniforms, "thanks Heather, I'll swing by tomorrow then." Airi nodded her thanks and followed Riku out the door and to the mess hall next to the admin building.

Riku and Airi entered the mess hall and her ears were quickly assaulted with a huge cacophony of sounds coming from the recruits already gathered there. They passed by tables full of young people talking and laughing, and Airi spotted Crystal sitting off to the side with her friends surrounding her. They seemed to be consoling her and all looked up as Riku and Airi walked past. Airi heard one of them whisper to Crystal, "she's not that pretty, what could the Commander see in her?" And yet another whispered, "she's wearing the Commanders jacket…who does she think she is?" Airi tried to brush it off and concentrated on following Riku towards the head table where she saw Sora and Kairi and the others already sitting. Kairi waved energetically as they approached and she motioned for Airi to sit next to her. Riku of course looked put off but moved to sit next to Sora on the other side. Sora smirked, "so, you get Airi all set? She's ready to start at the academy?" He passed Riku a slice of pizza.

"Yeah, she's all ready, got her uniform and everything." Kairi giggled.

"This is wonderful! I finally have another girl to talk too!" She hugged Airi happily and passed a bowl of salad towards her. Airi took the bowl and thanked Kairi while sneaking a glance at Riku across from her. Riku had been staring at her under his bangs and smirked when he caught her eyes. Blushing, Airi looked down at her plate and started to eat. Everyone settled into a comfortable chit chat and Airi took some time to look around. Most people were eating, but some were glancing up at the head table and talking amongst themselves. Airi could only imagine what they were saying, probably 'who is that girl? Why is she wearing the Commanders jacket?' etc. Airi looked up at Riku then when she heard Crystal's name mentioned to Sora. Sora had a serious look on his face and she immediately felt bad for the girl. Airi didn't think it was going to end in Crystals favor no matter what Airi said to Riku. Sora narrowed his eyes when Riku made a slapping motion and turned his head to look in Crystal's direction. Airi could see the girls eyes get huge when she saw the two Commanders talking and looking at her. Sora noticed that she'd seen them and made a quick motion with his hand summoning her to them. Airi didn't think she could watch this, so she put her head down again and continued to eat. The whole mess hall watched as Crystal made her way to the head table. Riku and Sora got up and led her into the back kitchen to talk in private. The whole hall went silent then. Airi waited for the inevitable, and it came. There was a high pitch wail, a young girl's anguished scream.

Riku and Sora had turned around and stood in front of Crystal. Riku leaned against one of the tables and Sora crossed his arms, "you know why you're here Crystal?" Sora asked softly.

"I do Commander…" Crystal looked at her feet and played with her shirts hem.

Sora sighed and rubbed his forehead, "what you did is inexcusable. You know that we have rules set in place for a reason. Yet you blatantly disregarded one, not only that…but you forced entry in a Commanders room…and slapped a new recruit."

Before Sora could continue, Crystal spoke up, "I don't understand then Commander! Why would you allow another new recruit to enter when you won't allow me! I've…I've been here for a while now and I've always watched you Commander Riku! I love you!" she clasped her hand over her mouth realizing she had made a mistake. Riku sighed and stood up from where he'd been leaning.

"Crystal…there are issues going on here that are beyond your understanding. Airi is special, she's unlike you and the others. She will be having special training apart from the rest of you. And for reasons that I can not disclose, it is imperative that she stay beside me at all times, for her safety as well as my own. And I think…" he leaned back against the table, "I don't need to explain why I can not answer your feelings…" Crystal collapsed on her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Sora sighed and knelt beside her, "Crystal…" he put a hand on her shoulder but she roughly pushed him off and yelled at Riku.

"You love her don't you? She's your whole world! What is she? She's nothing special! I'm more beautiful then she'll ever be! She-" Riku cut off her tirade.

Grabbing her arm roughly he hauled her up and looked her right in the eye, "I would suggest…that you quiet yourself. Commander Sora only wishes to put you under detention for a while…I will see to it that you'll be expelled and black listed if you continue…" Crystal cried out in horror and fell back down as Riku released her.

Sora stood up and placed a hand on Riku's arm, "calm down Riku…you should probably go back out to Airi…let me handle this…" Riku huffed and nodded, turning towards the door, the last thing he heard was Sora speaking to Crystal, "your detention will start…" And he was out the door.

Airi watched as Riku came around the table to stand next to her, "come on…we're leaving…" Airi just blinked at him for a moment.

"But…" Riku narrowed his eyes.

"No buts, we're leaving…see ya tomorrow Kairi…guys…" He nodded to the others and grabbed Airi's hand pulling her after him. Sora emerged a little later with Crystal and joined them again.

Kairi leaned over the table and spoke softly, "just what happened in there?"

Sora shook his head and took a bite of his pizza, Crystal had gone back to her

friends bawling her eyes out, "its best saved for later Kairi…"

Riku nearly dragged Airi across the courtyard towards the dorms, and probably would have continued if Airi hadn't gotten fed up with it. She yanked her hand from his and glared, "just what is going on Riku?"

Riku stared at her for a moment and sighed, "that Crystal girl…I didn't know if she'd try something when she came out with Sora. I wanted to get you far away from her." Airi made a small 'o' shape with her mouth and walked up to Riku.

"Sorry then…I didn't mean to get upset at you…" She took his hand gently and played with his fingers.

Smiling softly, Riku pulled her into a hug, "it's alright, but I do want to go back to the dorms. You may have taken a nap but I'm exhausted," he laughed and started up the small hill again. Airi giggled and chased after him, unaware that a pair of eyes watched them from the bushes.

Crystal had left the mess hall early without her friends in tow, she was a disaster. Make-up smeared everywhere and her clothing wrinkled. She couldn't believe that Riku and that little hussy were actually in love. Crystal huffed and crossed her arms as she walked. A sudden sound came from the right of her towards the gardens. Looking around, Crystal made her way into the gardens to investigate. Coming to the center of the pretend maze, she looked around, nothing out of the ordinary. It might be a little darker then usually, but other then that nothing. Deciding that it must have been a stray cat or something she turned her back to start heading out again. However, as she turned a dark figure loomed up over her. She was about to emit an ear piercing scream when the figure clapped a cold hand over her mouth. Crystal struggled but it held her tight and hissed out a laugh, "now now young Keyblade recruit…I am here to make you an offer…one that you may be quite interested in." Crystal stilled then, curious what this thing had to give her. It made a pleased sound and let her go, "now then…please…sit…" it motioned to the bench near them.

Crystal sat slowly on it and looked at the thing in front of her. It was tall and human like in appearance. But its eyes glowed yellow and its fingers came to a point like a claw. It wore dark robes so she couldn't see much else under its hood. Fidgeting nervously, she watched it for a moment then spoke up, "well…what is it?"

It hissed at her, "so demanding…spoiled…regardless, you have what I need. A want…a desire to be rid of the one named Airi…" Crystal's eyes flew open. It wanted to get rid of that little tramp?

"Why do you want her gone?" It paced back and forth.

"She is my end…that is all you need to know. However, you love the one named Riku…the Keyblade Masters friend and partner correct?" It turned its eyes on her then. Crystal hesitated then but nodded, "that's as I expected, he is also a Keyblade wielder, the one whom unlocks hearts…he is a valuable assist to those who side with the darkness…we wish him returned to us."

Crystal blinked, "Commander Riku was part of the darkness?"

It nodded, "at one point yes…that blasted Keyblade master stole him back to the light however…and that girl Airi is the only thing standing between him and us now."

Crystal looked down at her hands, did she really want Riku to return to darkness? She looked back up at it, "what is your offer…" she saw it smirk, its white pointed teeth glistening in the moonlight.

"I am prepared to offer you a high ranking spot and power like you've never known, if you only separate them…get Airi out of the way…permanently…" Crystal thought for a moment.

"And what of Riku…what will happen to him?" It swooped close to her face, she could smell its hot breath on her face.

"Riku will join us again…he will be the most powerful weapon for us. And Crystal…I will give him to you. Keyblade wielder Riku will be yours…"

Crystal giggled excitedly, "I'll do it…I want Riku to become mine alone!"

It stood up then and put its hand out, in it materialized a beautiful obsidian blade, "for your use my child…" Taking the blade Crystal laughed maliciously, her eyes flashing yellow.

Riku opened the door to the room up and walked inside, Airi following close behind. Shutting the door behind her, she turned around to immediately find herself face to face with deep aquamarine eyes. Riku had her pinned against the door, only inches between their bodies. She could smell his sweet scent and feel his warm breath wash over her. Airi wondered what he was doing until he answered that silent query. Without a word, Riku pressed his lips against hers and wrapped one of his arms around her petite waist bringing her flush against his muscled chest. She moaned softly as he bit down on her lip gently, and didn't even realize that they'd moved towards the bed until she found herself being pushed down onto it. Hands roamed across her flat stomach and crept upwards ever so slowly, the kissing deepened and Riku pushed his pelvis into hers. His fingers started to play with her bra straps, and her trance was broken. Quickly realizing what was happening; Airi grabbed at his hands and pulled them away. Riku looked at her surprised and confused. She sighed and sat on the bed, "Riku…I'm sorry…I'm just…I'm not ready for that yet. I…you would be my first Riku…"

His eyes bore into her and he walked over to his desk turning on the lamp there, "I see…I'm sorry, I should have asked you first."

Airi got up and walked over to him, hugging him from behind, "don't get me wrong Riku…I love you so much and trust me, I'm very attracted to you…" she heard him chuckle and felt his hands close around her forearms softly.

"I'll wait till you're ready Airi…I promise, I won't try again till you tell me too." Airi smiled as he turned around in her arms to hug her back.

"Thank you…"

He surprised her then with another searing kiss, "but don't keep me waiting too long…I'm not all that patient…" He laughed and moved away from her towards the shower.

She stood there dumbstruck, then shook her head and made to play hit him, "you butthead!" Riku dodged her and disappeared behind the door still laughing.

"I'm gonna shower! You can take one after! Feel free to do whatever!" His voice sounded, a few minutes later she could hear the shower start up. Airi smiled to herself and plopped down on the bed. She looked around and realized there was a TV in the corner so she started to look for the remote. Finding it, she returned to the bed and turned on the set.

It was about 15 minutes later when Riku finally emerged from the bathroom, he had his tie string pajama pants on, Airi tried not to look at the fact that they hung tantalizingly low on his hips. Her eyes traveled upwards covering the broad expanse of his perfectly toned abs and chest that still glistened from the steam of the shower. Finally going past his neck with a towel hanging around it and then to his face that had wet hair still plastered to it as he tried to dry it with the aforementioned towel. She gulped and turned her head away blushing. Chuckling, Riku walked closer and sat down beside her, "see something you like?" Airi's blush deepened

"You're doing this on purpose…" she stated, refusing to look at him

Riku leaned over her, "and if I am?"

Airi huffed, "then it's very mean…" Riku smirked and stood up again to put the towel away but stopped short. His whole body stiffened like he sensed something. Realizing this, Airi turned to him confused, "Riku what-"

Riku's hand flew to her mouth, "shhh…there's someone here…" Airi immediately went silent. What did he mean, there's someone here…where? The only sound they heard was the TV in the corner. It was so quiet, even the ambient sounds outside seemed to have stopped. Airi sat up and looked around trying in vein to see what he could sense.

It happened then, a scream penetrated her ears and a bright spark as two swords connected. Airi whipped her head upwards to see Riku standing protectively before her, he had summoned his keyblade in a split second to block the oncoming attack. He grunted as he fought with the intruder for dominance, Airi could only sit there in shock and fear. Finally gaining the upper hand, Riku forced the person back. It slid across the floor and stood up, Airi noticed the obsidian looking blade in its hand. Yellow eyes flashed from underneath a dark hood. Riku took a defense stance before her, his back turned so she couldn't see his expression, "who are you…what do you want?" The figure laughed, it was so cold and evil that Airi cringed. It reached up a hand and pulled its hood down.

Airi let out a gasp, "Crystal!"

Riku narrowed his eyes, "…why are you attacking us?" Crystal laughed again.

"My dear Riku…why not? You've already tossed me aside…and so, I've been offered a much more…promising deal." She toyed with the sword in her hand.

"Crystal…the darkness is nothing to be played around with. Drop the sword…" Riku reached his hand out to her.

"NO! You refused my love for you! And so…I will get rid of the thing standing in my way, and take you with me to the darkness!" She pointed the sword at Airi and grinned, "you…will die now…" Crystal lunged at them and Riku blocked her again.

"Stop this now Crystal! You'll be consumed!"

They struggled, her new found power giving her strength she wouldn't have had before, "I won't! He told me I could have you if she was out of the way!" Riku glared at her.

"Have me? You have to be crazy…whatever it is, it's just using you! I'll never love you like that Crystal!" Those words only made her angrier and Crystal screamed in frustration jumping backwards and then forwards trying to get at Airi.

Airi scooted back on the bed in terror as Riku grabbed Crystal and threw her across the room. She slammed into the wall just as the door to the bedroom burst open revealing Sora and Kairi. Sora took a second to look at the scene before him, "what the hell is going on in here!"

Kairi grabbed his arm and pointed at the figure slumped against the wall, "it's Crystal, Sora!" He looked at the girl.

"So it is, seems she made her decision…" He started forward to help Riku pick her up, but Crystal's eyes shot open then and she leaped upwards snarling like an animal. Sora moved cautiously, "Crystal…drop the sword…we can help you…"

She glared at Airi, "I want no help…I want her to die…" And with that, she darted out the window next to her and disappeared into the black night. Airi had fallen off the bed by now and sat on the floor shaking uncontrollably with tears streaming down

her cheeks.

Seeing this, Riku raced over to her and picked her up in his arms, "Sora!"

The brunette teen nodded, "right, I'll get the guards to do a perimeter sweep of the campus, it's a lock down. Kairi…inform the students that all classes will be held indoors until further notice. We can not allow another one to fall victim to whatever got to Crystal…" Sora and Kairi turned then and their footsteps where heard racing down the halls.

Alone once more, Riku set Airi on the bed and kneeled before her, "love, it's alright now, she's gone. You're safe…" He brushed hair from her face as she hiccupped a little here and there, her tears coming to a stop. Sitting next to her now, Riku pulled Airi into his arms tightly and rubbed her back, "I wont let anything hurt you…never…" Pushing them apart a bit, he smiled at her softly, "do you want to go take a shower?" Airi blinked at him and looked down at herself, she seemed to have gotten some blood on her from earlier. She paused, blood? Looking up at Riku, she noticed numerous scratches and gashes from the fight.

"Riku! You're hurt!" She started to look him over more.

"It's nothing Airi…I promise, I've been hurt much worse, this isn't anything a little healing spell won't fix." Airi slumped a bit and nodded.

"I was completely useless to help you…" Riku blinked.

"No Airi…do not be hard on yourself, you're not trained in combat yet. You don't even know how to call out your keyblade. You did the right thing by not panicking…would have made it harder to protect you if you'd been frantic." She looked up at him again, his aquamarine eyes were full of love and concern for her. Riku got up and pulled her up with him, "come on…lets get you cleaned up and then its time for bed. You have classes tomorrow." He chuckled.

Airi sighed, "great…school…"

Airi rolled over in the bed and opened her eyes slightly only to come face to face with Riku. His eyes were closed and he was making small sleeping noises. She realized that he wore no shirt and this made her blush. Thinking back to last night, Airi remembered going to bed after everything had happened, Riku had stayed up to do some paperwork. She didn't remember him coming to bed though, but here he was. Shifting slightly, Airi felt a weight across her waist and looked under the covers to find Riku's strong arm wrapped around it loosely. Smiling, Airi settled back down and started to doze off again, only to be startled awake by the annoying buzzing alarm clock. She scowled and pretended to still be sleeping as Riku got up slowly and turned it off. She could feel him move around and then felt his hand on her shoulder. He shook it gently, "Airi…time to get up, and I don't want you to be late for your first day of classes." She knew he was smirking.

Groaning she rolled over towards him and snuggled up to him, "few more minutes…" Riku blushed and shook his head.

"No, you're not going to get out of it that easily, come on, up!" He grabbed her gently around the waist and hoisted her upwards. Airi blinked in surprise as he set her down on the floor beside the bed and got up himself. Riku moved to the closet and threw some clothes at her, it was her uniform. Turning he motioned to the bathroom, "well, lets go missy…I won't have my newest student be given detention for being late on her first day." Airi gaped at him.

"You wouldn't…" Riku laughed.

"Oh but I would, no more special treatment! Now get!" He went to spank her but she moved quickly away and shut the door behind her.

It was a cool, crisp morning at the Keyblade Academy and Riku and Airi made their way across campus to the administration building to pick up her schedule. Walking through the familiar doors, Airi made her way up to the counter where Heather sat filing papers.

Airi didn't even need to say anything as Heather smiled at her and handed her a piece of paper. Riku came up beside Airi and nodded, "Morning Heather."

"Morning to you too Commander, here is Miss Airi's classes, I trust that everything is in order? I did my best to put her in all classes that you taught. The ones that aren't with you however, are still within a 7 yard range. I made sure of that myself." She smiled triumphantly and Riku grinned.

"Well done, thank you Heather, I owe you." She shook her head.

"Not necessary Commander, I'm just glad you finally found her…" Airi knew that she didn't mean just the Keyblade wielder of Light…Riku had found his heart as well. Blushing Airi bade Heather goodbye and they both walked outside and to the main school building. Airi could sense the tension in the air as they made their way. The events of last night were not lost on the student body. She could see armed guards patrolling the perimeters here and there. Airi followed Riku up some stairs and into the building, the students crowding the halls before classes started to whisper and stare as they passed. Airi looked down at the ground, until the sound of the bell made her jump. She looked up at Riku who was staring straight ahead.

"Um…Riku…wasn't that-"

He cut her off gently, "it was…don't worry, I won't put you in detention. I was just trying to get you to move." He laughed quietly and she frowned.

"Not funny," Riku turned to her and grabbed her hand.

"On the contrary my love, I thought it was hilarious…" She grumbled under her breath.

A few seconds later, they arrived in front of the classroom and Riku turned to her, "alright…when we go in, the others will be seated already. I don't want you to let them intimidate you ok? They're probably not going to be happy that you came in with me. So just follow me in ok?" Airi nodded nervously and Riku smiled, placing a quick kiss on her lips. Blushing she looked up at him, "for courage" and he winked turning back towards the door.

Turning the doorknob, Riku walked into the classroom and the noise coming from it ceased immediately. Airi took in a deep breath and followed Riku inside. She could feel the glares burning into her and Riku motioned for her to stand next to him. Putting on a serious face, Riku cleared his throat gaining the rooms attention, "greetings recruits, I'm glad to see you all here and ready to go. First things first, I would like repeat what I'm sure most of you already know. Until further notice, all classes and training will be held inside. As for the reason, I can not tell you so don't bother asking. Now then, since most of you know each other already, I would like to introduce a new addition to our academy. Her name is Airi, I hope you all treat her well and help her with any questions she might have." Almost instantly a hand went up, it belonged to one of Crystal's friends. Airi could feel Riku tense, he knew what she was going to say already.

Nodding to her, she stood up, "Commander, I have a concern…" She stared at Airi as she spoke.

Riku put a hand to his temple, "Jessica, if it's about what I think it is…you may want to stop before you start."

The girl froze for a second, but continued unhindered, "Commander, don't you think this special treatment of…Airi…" she said her name with venom dripping, "is uncalled for? I mean, she just got here and seems to have all of you Elite Knights in her pocket. How is this fair to any of us? Not to mention, she's already broken many academy rules and has seen no punishment for it!" A chorus of agreements went up from some of the other students, Airi shrank back behind Riku slightly, this wasn't looking good.

Riku glared at her, "Jessica…as well as any of you that share her sentiments, I ask you to please understand. Airi is a VERY special case. I assume that one of the rules you're referring to is going up to the second floor of the main dormitories. Yes, Crystal broke that rule and was punished for it. Airi however, has permission to be up there…as she's staying with me." There was an audible gasp and Airi smacked her forehead, well, that certainly didn't make it better.

Another girl, friends with Crystal as well, stood up, "that is absolutely unbelievable! Why is she staying with you? Why does she capture you're attention so fully while you didn't even look at any of us!" Oh boy, here comes the jealousy.

Airi prayed Riku didn't say anything more of their relationship, she could tell she wasn't going to be welcome anymore anyways. He sighed, "I'm sorry, I can not reveal to you the nature of our relationship if you're asking that. All you need to know, is that she can't be more then 7 yards from me at any given time. For both of our safety. Now then, if you'll all quiet down, we can get to our lessons." Riku turned to Airi after the students grudgingly settled down, "you sit right there," he pointed to a seat in the front of the room.

Airi groaned, "why the front?"

Riku smirked and whispered, "so I can see your beautiful face better that's why." Blushing Airi made her way to her seat and got comfortable.

Riku began the lesson then and Airi tried her best to follow along. He was teaching the Known History of the Keyblade. Airi was amazed at the detail and the pictures in the text book were incredible. There were different forms of the keyblade, different wielders and different uses. Airi looked up at Riku only to see him staring at her from behind his desk. She was surprised when they got to the portion about her. Well, not her specifically, the Wielder of the Keyblade of Light. It was only an introduction meant for the first day, but it covered the basics of what she herself knew already. It also spoke of the love the wielder would share with one of the Keyblade masters. Since Sora was taken, the only other choice was Riku, and the other students seemed to have come to the same conclusion. Airi saw them all look up at him during this part. Riku, also noticing this, turned around from the board and crossed his arms. He shook his head, "yes it means me…" There were gasps all around the room. A hand went up from the back of the room, "Brian…" Riku called on him.

"Commander sir, have you found this Wielder of the Keyblade of Light yet?" Riku blinked at him, Airi did as well, had the students really not connected all the dots yet? Airi was special to Riku and the others, she was to remain near him at all times. Riku has been publically seen to be fiercely protective of her. Really? Airi sighed and turned back to her book, noticing Riku smirking slightly, he glanced at her quickly before turning back to this Brian boy.

Leaning back against his desk, Riku shook his head, "sadly Brian, even if we have found her, I would be unable to disclose that information to you. Now then, let's continue." He went back to the board to continue drawing diagrams, but Airi could hear the whispers from around the room. Most of them were girls, 'I hope it's me' a red head said from behind her. One girl from her left started, 'I bet its Gina…she's always been so good with the keyblade. She's so pretty too.' Not one of them even mentioned Airi. She laughed inside, this was incredible.

It was about half way through class when the door opened suddenly and Sora popped his head in, "Riku, I need to talk to you." Nodding, Riku put his book down and turned to the class.

"Please read pages 65-70 while I'm out," He turned to Airi and made a motion with his head that she was to follow. Quickly leaving her seat, she felt eyes following her as she left the classroom after Riku.

Sora stopped them right outside and smirked, "here you go!" He handed Riku and Airi two bracelets.

Riku spoke what Airi was thinking, "what…is this?" Sora sighed.

"Remember? I was going to get you guys something to help you with the distance? Listen," Riku and Airi had put them on by then, "when you're in the safe zone, it'll glow a nice green color." Looking down at the bracelets, they saw what he said was true. They were indeed glowing green, Sora got serious then, "however, when you start to get farther apart, it'll go to yellow, then to orange, then to red. Red is the max distance you can be from each other. If you go past that, well, it'll go black. And obviously Riku, you know what will happen then." Riku looked at Sora and nodded.

"Well, that's never going to happen right?" Airi smiled at Riku and he looked down to her.

"Yeah…" Sora nodded then.

"Alright well I need to get back to my class so I'll see you guys later." Sora smiled and turned away walking down the hall. Riku and Airi stood there for a second in silence.

"Well, I suppose we don't have to worry now, we'll be able to see how far away we are." Airi stared at the bracelet.

"It seems more…I don't know…real now. With an actual physical representation of this on our wrists." Riku looked up at Airi, "shall we head back in?" Airi nodded and started to follow Riku but then stopped and grabbed his sleeve, Riku looked back at her, "what is it?"

Airi looked worried, "um…those pages you wanted the class to read-"

Riku smirked, "those pages weren't actually important…you don't have to read them." Airi stared at him for a second.

"Won't that upset the class when they find out?"

Riku sighed, "love, I really couldn't care after how they treated you." Airi blushed and followed Riku back into the classroom.

The remainder of class passed without much excitement. Only the occasional, 'why is Airi and the Commander wearing matching bracelets' could be caught whispered between the students. Finally the bell rang and the class filed out leaving Airi and Riku alone. She got out her schedule and blinked, what in the world was Keyblade tactics? Riku walked up her to desk and leaned over.

"What's wrong?"

Airi looked up at him with her puzzled look and pointed at the next class, "what in the world is this?"

Riku sighed, "looks like you have what we consider P.E here. Don't worry, I teach this one too. Come on," he took her hand and Airi followed him out of the room. They quickly made their way to the gym area, there had to be at least 50 other students in the giant covered arena. Airi got nervous again as all eyes zeroed in on them. Riku pushed her towards the rest of the students as he moved towards the center of the court. Airi tried her best to see him, but a group of girls had crowded around the front blocking all view.

"Everyone quiet down!" At least she could still hear him. The room went silent, "Welcome to Keyblade Tactics! Here, you will learn to summon, and use your keyblade in all manners of practical combat. Obviously, this will be nothing like real combat. But our goals here are to prepare you with the knowledge to make informed decisions and if needed, improvise. Now then, I would like all of you to form one giant circle around me please!" Immediately the crowd dispersed and started to form a huge circle with Riku in the middle. Airi stood still and took her place, she noticed right away that Riku was watching her every move. After everyone was in place Riku nodded and started again, "alright, the first thing is for you to summon your keyblade. I want all of you to focus, look deep within yourselves and call out the light. If you need any help with guiding your thoughts for the first time, let me know." All of the recruits started to focus then, lowering their heads and closing their eyes. Airi did the same, she could feel the power surging through her. The light, she couldn't quite reach it though, it kept slipping past her fingers. She could feel the fear and hesitation growing within her every passing second. What if she wasn't the one? What if this was all a huge mistake? Riku would leave her. Opening her eyes then, she felt tears stream down her cheeks. She saw everyone around the circle had summoned at least the beginning keyblade. They were all looking at her now. Feeling the panic start to rise, Airi closed her eyes again and tried with all of her might to summon something, anything. But nothing materialized, her knees started to grow weak. She collapsed onto the floor and stared at her hands.

"I can't do it…I'm not the one…I can't…" She heard feet running towards her and then, Riku had dropped to his knees in front of her, gripping her shoulders.

"Airi…Airi look at me!" He shook her slightly but she kept staring at her hands.

A girl laughed near them, "looks like she's not so special after all!" Others joined in, Airi heard Riku growl in anger.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" They squeaked in terror but quieted nonetheless. Riku grabbed Airi and hauled her upwards, "Airi…don't let your fears control you. Don't let your doubts consume you. It's there, you're the one Airi…I know you are." He put his forehead against hers and whispered, "I know all of this…because you saved me. You push the darkness within me back, without you…I'd be nothing. I love you…" Airi's eyes went wide and she felt the light come rushing forward, shoving everything else back. Looking down at her hands, a light started to pulse from her skin. A bright glorious light, it started to gain in strength and Riku let go stepping back to watch. Gasps were heard around the circle as the light pulsed and a wind kicked up around Airi. She closed her eyes and let the light embrace her, she could feel it, it was there to help her. It was there to guide her actions and save the ones she loved. Almost instantly she felt a weight settle in her open palm. Some of the girls screamed in disbelief, and Airi opened her eyes. The light was still there, but much more subdued, it cloaked her figure, giving her skin an unearthly glow. Airi looked down into her hand and there sat the most beautiful Keyblade anyone had ever seen. It was gold and silver, with intricate designs weaving in and out. The hilt had a guard on it that was shaped like a starburst and little particles of light fell from it, making a trail whenever she moved.

She smiled up at Riku then, "I did it…" He nodded back, love shining in his eyes.

"You did…" Airi stood there staring at the blade in her hand. The others in the gym were silent, in awe. Then some of the students got their voices back and started to whisper to each other. Riku walked quickly back to the middle of the circle and hushed the students. Airi could see the small smile that remained on his lips and she smiled to herself as well. Looking around at the students, Riku cleared his throat, "alright, if you'd all please team up into pairs and we'll start sparing." Immediately everyone scrambled to grab a friend. Airi just blinked and they'd all gotten into pairs already, leaving her without anyone to spar with. Looking around, the only one standing alone, the others giggled at her. She sighed and looked at the ground, 'of course…' Two feet stopped in front of her then and she looked up into Riku's beautiful eyes.

"I'm…I'm sorry Riku there's no one-"

He stopped her, "you honestly think I would just leave you alone? Honestly Airi…I planned this." She blinked at him and frowned.

"Of course you did…you could have warned me so I didn't feel so stupid." He smirked at her.

"I don't think any of them would be able to take what you're about to dish out." Airi stared at him, what did he mean by that? Taking her hand gently he led her to the middle of the arena. The students watched them intently as they moved; Airi could feel their gazes burning into her back. Riku stepped back from Airi, "just do what comes natural…trust your blade, it'll tell you what to do." He got into a fighting stance and Airi barely had time to yell when he launched himself at her.

"Riku!" She screamed as she rolled to the right, stopping for just a moment, 'did I just dodge him?'

Almost immediately, Riku was moving towards her again, his speed was frightening and she just barely had enough time to put her blade up as he came smashing down on top of her. Riku growled, "not enough!" and whirled around in a punishing blow, throwing Airi across the gym and into a pair of students. She gasped out as her back hit the floor, the wind knocked out of her. She could hear the students around her then, "what is the Commander doing? There's no way she could fight him and win!" Another voice, "he's going to beat her to a bloody pulp! This isn't a fair fight at all!" Although she was happy they were on her side for once, she had other matters to deal with. Looking up, she saw Riku staring her down. Once he saw that she was looking at him, he started to advance on her and she realized she had only seconds before he pummeled her again. Why was he being so hard on her? She thought he loved her! Anger started to flow through her entire being, she couldn't believe him! He was her lover and he treated her like this? Getting up she growled and ran at him. Riku was surprised at her sudden outburst and was frozen for an instant, just enough time for Airi to swing at him and almost hit him. However, being the seasoned warrior that he was, Riku blocked it at the last second, coming out of his stupor. Quickly moving so that he had Airi's arms locked behind her he put his lips to her ear, "why so angry love?" She glared at the ceiling since he was behind her.

"I thought you loved me? Why are you trying to kill me?" Riku chuckled behind her.

"Airi…if I was soft on you, you would never survive an actual battle. When you go out there, the denizens of the darkness are going to try to kill you. There's no pity, no sympathy, they will destroy you. So then tell me…if I'm easy on you, if I give you pity and sympathy, how will that help you in the end?" She struggled against him and he let her go suddenly making her stumble forward onto her knees. Riku walked up beside her and kneeled down, "and come on…give me some credit…like I'd actually injure you enough to kill you." Riku grabbed her upper arm and lifted Airi upwards with no trouble at all. Her eyes were wide as her feet found themselves back under her. Riku leaped backwards and pushed off with his feet flying towards Airi again. 'Oh you have to be kidding me!' Airi whirled quickly just in time to feel Riku's blade smash into hers sending her flying across the room again and this time into the wall instead of other students. That was that, she'd had enough. This time, she refused to get up when Riku walked over to her. He grabbed her arm again and hauled her up forcefully but she refused to look at him. Riku realized she was done and nothing he did was going to change her mind. Sighing to himself he turned to the rest of the class, "alright class is over for today, good job go have free time till lunch." The students squealed happily and raced out of the room leaving Riku and Airi alone. She had remained standing there with her head down and her keyblade at her side. He moved closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder but was surprised when she shrugged him off. Blinking he scowled, "Airi…I explained why I had to-"

Airi cut him off, whirling on him with tears in her eyes, "yes…yes you did explain. But that doesn't make it ok! I've never fought before in my life Riku! I've never held a blade or had to protect myself like that! I lived a normal life with friends and school and everything until you all just swooped in and changed everything! And you…you just threw me around like a fucking rag doll!" He opened his mouth to continue but Airi wasn't finished, "yes I love you…yes I can't ever leave you…but Riku…I'm still a girl! I'm not as strong as you yet! I don't know if I ever will be! I'm having a hard enough time fitting in here without you completely humiliating me in front of the whole class! I've had enough Riku! I can only take so much before I crack…and I've been holding it all in so well…but I can't do it anymore!" She was huffing now, the tears coming uncontrollably down her cheeks. Her face was flushed and Riku stood there stunned at her outburst.

He tried again to reach out to her but was pushed away, "Airi…please…"

She glared at him, "Airi please what? No! Until further notice…COMMANDER Riku…you're to stay at least 5-6 yards from me…orange area got it?" She pointed to her bracelet to emphasize her point. He blinked and watched in silence as the love of his life walked away from him without looking back. He waited till the bracelet turned orange before he started moving as well.

It was lunch time when he saw her again, she'd done a good job dodging him every chance he tried to get near her. 'This damn bracelet keeps warning her I'm getting closer…' Riku scowled and sat down next to Sora who could immediately tell there was trouble in paradise. He was about to ask Riku what happened and where Airi was when Kairi spoke up quickly, "Riku…where's Airi? Is everything ok?" Riku sighed and laid his head in his arms on the table.

Sora patted his back, "what happened?" Riku glanced up at his best friend through his bangs and shook his head.

"I…might have been a bit hard on her during training…" Sora narrowed his eyes.

"Riku…what did you do?" He knew that his silver haired friend was a bit hard on new recruits when it came to combat training, but he couldn't think of anyone better then Riku to get them ready for the real world.

Riku was silent for a minute then spoke, "I erm…I fought with her…ya know…with the keyblades…" Sora froze, he'd never heard of Riku actually taking part in the training, he'd just over see everything. This wasn't good, even Sora himself had a hard time beating Riku, and to this day he was positive that Riku would purposely through the matches for him. The guy was impossibly fast and strong, he had such a quick mind that he could change tactics in an instant. That's why he decided that he was the one that would act as a shield for Sora during battles. He could read the flow of fighting much better and knew if Sora was in danger before Sora himself even knew. Not to mention he was built a bit more sturdy with all that muscle, he could take hits better. All this put together made Riku a frightening opponent.

Sora sighed, "you really shouldn't have done that Riku…you know for a fact that she isn't ready to take you on." Riku stayed silent so Sora continued, "well…she's gotta be in here somewhere…the bracelet is orange." He started to look around trying to spot the girl.

Riku huffed, "it's no use Sora…she won't let me get near her. She's really pissed at me." Sora smirked.

"Well…that may be true, but she's not mad at me and she doesn't have a warning," he pointed at the bracelet, "telling her if I'm approaching. Stay here, I'll find

her." Riku sat up a bit and watched as Sora moved through the crowd in the dining hall.

Sora searched as he moved, looking for the familiar head of brown hair. Finally when he was all the way on the other side of the building, he saw her. She was sitting by herself picking away at the cafeteria food on her plate. She looked miserable, and had some bruises forming on her arms and legs. 'Riku…why were you so hard on her?' he walked quickly, ignoring the looks of the students. Airi barely noticed him before he was right next to her. She moved like she was about to get up but Sora gently forced her back down in her seat. She glared at him, "did he send you after me?" She moved her glare to Riku who started and looked down at his hands.

Sora sighed, "no…I came on my own, Airi…you can't stay mad at him like this."

Airi went back to picking at her food, "and why not? Look what he did to me!" She thrust her arm out to show Sora who's breath caught at the number of bruises on her arm. He could see them before, but this was way more then he'd thought. 'Riku you really messed up this time,' he sighed and used a quick healing spell and the bruises slowly dissipated. Airi stared for a moment then looked away bring her arm back to her side, "th-thank you…" Sora nodded and looked up at Riku who was watching them intently.

"Airi…Riku was only trying to help you…I agree what he did was wrong, he shouldn't have fought you yet. I still have trouble with him myself, he's a very strong fighter. But, he loves you Airi…more than I've ever seen him love anyone. He only wants to know that when push comes to shove, you'll be able to defend yourself. He doesn't want to lose you." Airi didn't respond so he continued, "you need to forgive him, not being near you is tearing him up inside. I know that you're mad, but you just have to talk to him, at least let him be near you till you've forgiven him." She was silent for a moment then, before nodding softly. Sora smiled at her and got up helping her get up as well. She was still injured after all, and he wanted to make sure that she didn't get jostled too much. 'I need to have Kairi look at her…I can only heal so much…' and so he helped her walk up to the front table. Riku's eyes grew wide and he looked like he was about to jump out of his seat to grab onto her. Sora however shook his head and Riku remained sitting, albeit fidgeting greatly. He put her in a seat next to Kairi, "hun, can you look her over, I think she has some fractures and her back seems to be bothering her, not to mention the amount of bruising on her body." Sora saw Riku grimace as he gave Kairi his diagnoses, so, he didn't realize the amount of damage he'd caused. Kairi smiled softly at Airi and turned her away so she could lift her shirt up a bit to take a look.

Sighing softly she turned to the guys who were making a sort of wall so no one could see, "you're right Sora…not to mention I think a few ribs are cracked or possibly broken…Riku…" She turned towards him and Riku's face fell as he looked at his hands, "you really hurt her…next time you decide it's alright to throw her into combat before she's ready, give me a call…I would like to be there with a shield around her the whole time…" Riku's nod was barely noticeable but he agreed and glanced up under his bangs at Airi. She was looking at him over her shoulder but turned when she saw him looking. He made a small sound of sadness but didn't say anything further. They finished lunch in relative silence and Sora made a quick announcement that all of Commander Riku's afternoon classes were canceled for today. The girls made a noise of disappointment but everyone seemed ok with it and so, lunch concluded.

Sora and Kairi walked with Riku and Airi towards the dorms, but stopped half way, "alright…me and Kairi need to get back to our classes…you two…play nice." And with that the two of them left. Riku and Airi stood quiet for a moment before Airi sighed and started towards the dorms. Reaching their room, Airi went inside and Riku followed closing the door behind him. It was dark inside, but Airi could still hear the young man behind her move closer.

She sighed as he was about to touch her, "don't…I'm still mad at you…Kairi may have patched up my physical wounds…but I still remember getting them." She moved to the bed and laid down with her back to him. Riku shook his head and leaned against the wall sliding down to the floor he placed his head in hands.

"Airi…I'm so sorry…I…I just wanted you to be ready…I wanted so badly for you to be able to at least protect yourself right now that I got to into it. I forgot…our difference in skill right now. You're right…you've never fought before and I shouldn't have let the fact that you're the wielder of the keyblade of light get in the way of that. I…after what happened with Crystal…I…I can't lose you Airi…I just can't…it would destroy me." Airi heard him choke up at the end and she turned slightly to see him hunched over against the wall. Getting up, she could hear the quiet hiccups coming from him. She never thought she'd ever see him cry. Moving softly, she kneeled down next to him and put a hand gently on his shoulder. Riku's head shot up to look at her and Airi started slightly at the tears falling down his face. His eyes held hope in them that she'd forgiven him.

She sighed and placed a small kiss on his forehead, wiping the tear tracks from his cheeks, "Riku…I understand…I'm sorry I got so mad at you, well…it wasn't ok what you did…but…you have to give me time to grow…you have to let me learn and get stronger. I can't just know what to do after the first go…I'm still only human." His eyes looked down then.

"I know…"

She smiled softly and lifted his face to look at her again, "I forgive you…" and she pressed her lips to his gently. He was surprised for a second, then like a hungry animal he grabbed her around the waist and pressed her against him. He could feel her every curve and he ached for her. Airi moaned softly as Riku devoured her, she felt him hold her tighter, could feel his muscles bunching up underneath his shirt. Slowly she felt herself falling backwards onto the floor and Riku straddled her waist kissing her passionately. 'Oh boy, I need to stop this before it gets too far,' so she quickly put her hands on his chest and pushed.

Riku looked at her, eyes full of heated passion and need, it almost made her falter. His voice was husky with desire when he spoke making chills run up her spine, "what is it?" She blushed and tried to move out from underneath him, but Riku stopped her before she could.

"We…um…we shouldn't…" He smirked at her and started to nibble at her neck.

"I told you I'm not that patient Airi…" her eyes grew wide with his answer, "but…I don't want to push you away either…so I'll stop…for now." He stood up and walked to the desk turning on the light. Airi sat up and watched him for a second before standing up herself. Riku turned back to her then and hugged her tightly, "Airi…I-" whatever he was about to say was interrupted by a tremendous explosion outside. Riku whirled around and threw open the door running to the window on the other side of the hallway. Airi followed him and screamed at the sight that met her eyes, the buildings where in ruins, the school building was engulfed in flames and the administration building was in complete shambles. She could see bodies lying on the ground not moving. Grabbing her hand, Riku dragged her down the hallway and down the stairs. He started to knock on all the doors screaming, "get out! Get out of the building now!" The students started to emerge from their rooms in a panic. It hit Airi then, this building could be next! They raced towards the exit when it happened, it started at the back of the building and worked its way towards them. The doors to rooms came flying off their hinges as each explosion happened right after the other. Screams sounded as the others got caught in it. Riku grabbed Airi and leaped out of the door just as the last explosion sent them flying through the air. She screamed in terror as Riku tried to spin them in the air. He grunted as his back hit the hard ground and Airi's weight smashed into him. Looking down, Airi was in shock, her eyes were wide and she had tears streaming down her face. Riku knew he had to get her to safety. Getting up quickly, he picked her up in his arms and raced to the courtyard where everyone that had survived the attack was gathering. To his dismay, there were very few there.

"Riku!" Sora came running towards them with Kairi close behind.

"Sora what the hell is going on?" Riku yelled over the noise and Sora looked around them.

"It looks like…we weren't careful enough. This school is gone, whoever did this knew where to strike and what time to do it. They knew…the students that have survived this are going to be sent home immediately. The others…will be recovered…" Sora looked at the grounds in sadness. Hurt and regret showing in his dark blue eyes. Riku, still holding Airi in his arms looked around as well.

"Who could have done this…" They didn't have to wait long for their answer.

A deep laugh was heard and everyone present turned their attention to what was left of the schools roof. Screams were heard and Sora shook his head in disbelief, "well, my dear Keyblade Masters…looks to me like your safe haven has been destroyed. You're forces have been demolished…what will you do now? You're precious Princess can't save you right now…she's worthless!" The black figure pointed a menacing finger at Airi, who was still in shock. Riku growled deep in his throat and handed Airi over to Sora.

"Watch her please…" He started through the crowd.

"Riku! Wait! We can't engage him now! We-"

"Shut up Sora! He destroyed everything! It's his entire fault and he's after Airi! He's probably the one that turned Crystal too!" Riku turned back to the figure as it cackled again.

"Ah, dear Crystal…yes…I did invite her to a power never known by those in the light! Isn't that right dear?" Riku stopped then as he saw a cloaked figure materialize next to the darkness. It dropped it's hood and there stood Crystal, her now yellow eyes blazing in the twilight.

"That's right…master…" She smiled down at Riku.

"You did well planting the explosives my dear…look how they cower in fear now that everything around them is destroyed!" He laughed again.

"Yes Master…" she turned her attention back to Riku, "you see the power we have now? Why don't you come back to us? Come back to the darkness…my dear Commander…" Her eyes flashed and Riku froze. Everything went silent then, save for Riku's anguished scream. Sora's eyes went wide, as he realized what was happening. Crystal was drawing out the darkness in Riku by force. He had to stop this, or Riku would be lost to them once more. Quickly taking Airi, he smacked her across the face and she yelped out.

"Sora! That hurt!" She glared at him, the tear tracks still visible on her cheeks.

"Now's not the time, I had to snap you out of your stupor…Riku's in trouble! She's forcing the darkness out!" Airi whirled as Riku's scream ripped through her very soul. Airi only briefly saw Crystal cackling before she pushed off with her feet and sprinted towards Riku. The small crowd of students making way for her as she came skidding next to him. Riku screamed out again, his eyes were wide and he reached out for her desperately grasping at air till she got to him. Airi grabbed onto him and felt the familiar surge of light pour from her to Riku. But it wasn't stopping, if anything it was getting stronger. He let out an ear piercing screech and Airi looked at him, 'why isn't it working?' She was frantic and tried again but to no avail.

She heard Crystal then, she'd moved down near them, "it's useless…you would have to break my concentration on him to stop it now. You're powerless!" She laughed manically then.

"No…" Airi turned back to Riku and saw him looking at her with saddened eyes.

"Airi…it's ok…" he stopped then as another spasm took him.

"Riku!" Airi cried out.

"No Airi…let me go…I…love you…I always…will…you are my…my heart…" He placed his hand on her chest over her heart and smiled weakly before he passed out from the pain. Airi sat there in disbelief, she faintly heard Sora and Kairi, Goofy, Donald and King Mickey start running towards them. The faint sound of their screams and yells, she could just make out the cackling of Crystals laugh before all she could see, was red. Sora and the others had almost reached Airi and Riku when there was a huge explosion of light. They were tossed backwards and when Sora looked up again, Airi stood over Riku's body, her whole being pulsating with light. Her keyblade was out and her eyes were glazed over with a golden color.

King Mickey gasped, "she's…the light it…it took her over. Airi's become a vessel for the light itself!" Sora's eyes flew back to the being in front of them, it looked like Airi, but he knew better. Crystal had stopped laughing then and the dark figure above them had stopped moving as well. Airi took a step forward and the whirlwind of light moved with her.

When Airi spoke, it was a mixture of her voice and the sound of a beautiful choir speaking at once, "you…have destroyed lives that needn't be destroy. You…who have embraced the darkness, have ventured to destroy a love destined by the heavens themselves. And you shall be punished for it…" With that, Airi shot forward, she moved so quickly that Sora almost didn't see it. Crystal cried out and blocked the attack at the last second. She shook with the effort of trying to hold Airi back, but had to jump back. It was obvious that Crystal was in a panic now, they hadn't planned for this to happen. Airi growled deep and screamed out in anger, "you will not evade me! Balance must be restored! And for that to happen…the boy is needed! You will release him!" Airi raced forth again and Crystal brought up her sword to block, they clashed and sparks flew. It was obvious however, to anyone watching, that Airi would come out victorious. Even the dark figure knew this, for he came swooping down and grabbed Crystal.

"The fight is over for now! The boy is released…and we take our leave!" They disappeared in an instant leaving only the sound of the burning buildings behind. Airi, still channeling the light made her way back to Riku and the others. King Mickey bowed to her as she approached but she motioned for him to stand.

"King Mickey…it is not needed, I am only using this child for she does not have the strength yet to fight on her own. I have only moments left before I am forced from her body, you all must understand, in order for this child's full power to be recognized, she and the boy must…must…argh" Airi doubled over and clutched her forehead, "listen! It is happening faster then I thought, they must...must…must join!" the moment the words were uttered, there was another flash of light and Airi was once again herself. She collapsed next to Riku unconscious. They looked at each other dumbfounded.

Sora spoke then, "what did it mean…join? Join what?" Everyone shook their heads, they had no idea either. Riku's moan brought their attention back to the two on the ground. He sat up holding his head and looked around.

"What…I thought I…how?" Sora looked to Airi next to him and Riku followed his gaze. Crying out he grabbed Airi and pulled her to him, "Airi! Airi please open your eyes!"

King Mickey put a hand on his shoulder then and Riku whipped his gaze to him, holding Airi tightly to his chest, "don't fret Riku…she's fine. After you passed out, the light itself took hold of her body and it used her to fight off Crystal. She broke the girls' concentration releasing you and forcing them to retreat. She's just a bit tired…" Riku looked down at Airi then and smiled brushing her hair from her face.

"Heh…you…you're sure something Airi…channeling the light itself huh?" he hugged her and laughed quietly, "you saved me again…you saved us all." Sora nodding, stood up then and addressed the small group gathered.

"Everyone, as you can see there is no longer an academy. You will all be sent home for safety concerns. Please, gather what you can of your things and meet at the transport station. The Elite Knights will be leaving as well…it's best you're not here after we leave." Everyone quietly nodded and started to move about picking up what they could and making their way towards a hill. Sora turned back to the small band of friends, "…come on…we need to go too. Riku, can you carry her?"

Riku stood up and cradled Airi in his arms, "yes…I'm strong enough for that…" Nodding, they all raced off to the spaceport as well. After making sure the students that had survived were all off to their respective worlds, they all boarded their own gummy ship and Riku brought Airi to the room where they had first met. Laying her down gently, he took a seat next to her as he felt the ship take off. Sora peeked inside and Riku motioned him inside.

"How is she?" He looked worried.

Riku brushed her hair again with his fingers, "she's seems to be just sleeping. I would imagine channeling pure light would take it's toll on someone." He smiled and turned to Sora, "where are we heading?"

Sora smirked and put his hands on his hips, "where else but a town with a moody brunette, a silent blond and a hyper active ninja girl reside?" Riku chuckled.

"To Radiant Garden it is then…"


End file.
